


Thinking Out Loud

by RavenReyesWrites



Category: Shimizu kiyoko/sugawara koushi - Fandom, haikyuu, kiyoko shimizu - Fandom, koushi sugawara - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenReyesWrites/pseuds/RavenReyesWrites
Summary: Third Installment to my mini series: Spotify Radio Shuffle ft. SugaKiyo oneshots.#3 Thinking Out Loud - Midnight Meetings
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Thinking Out Loud

Kōshi has been facing the bookshelf for several minutes now. His eyes scanned through the titles on the photo albums' spines, trying to decipher the words written on them with difficulty, thanks to his failing eyesight and poor penmanship. He had never wanted to smack his younger self for his messy handwriting, not until now that he was already 70 years old. Finally, he settled on a brown album, pulling it out slowly before looking at the cover: KS <3 KS Year 2014-2020. He smiled before turning away from the shelf, holding the heavy and hard-bound album in his hands as he walked towards their living room, sitting on his favorite seat placed beside Kiyoko who was peacefully sitting on her rocking chair.

"Kiyoko?" he called gently, only gaining her attention after tapping her arm. He smiled at her before opening the album and his eyes were welcomed with a picture of a younger version of them, smiling brightly at the camera as they sat on the doorway of Karasuno’s gym.

"Can you still remember this? This was during our first month anniversary, after I surprised you with a flash mob with the boys. You smacked me in the head because I didn't tell you anything about it. You only shut up when I told you it won't be a surprise anymore if I told you about it," he recalled, chuckling lightly as he turned to another page, this one containing a collage of their senior year at Karasuno High.

"This one," he said, pointing at a picture of her wearing a dance costume. "This was for that dance number we had to do for Yacchan's fundraiser. Even Coach Ukai had to participate! You were so nervous back then! your hands were so cold and you were even shaking. In the end, you managed to perfect the routine ," he said as his eyes roamed over their pictures together with their teammates, looking up at her as she silently looked at the pictures. He turned to the next page and it contained their high school graduation pictures.

"I can still remember to this day your valedictorian speech, babe. But you know what? I was more focused on your face then. Daichi had to tap me a lot of times so I would snap out of it," he said with a chuckle as he traced her face on the picture. "You are so beautiful, hon. Even until now," he said before leaning in to kiss her cheek, making her look at him with a small smile. Turning to the next page, he smiled as the pictures from her birthday came into view. He pointed at a candid photo of her stuffing food into her mouth.

"This was how you got your nickname 'Piglet', Kiyo. You took advantage of the surprise party and you took the biggest slice of cake," he said with a chuckle, his eyes stopping at a photo of him giving his message to her. "Keiko really has my looks, don't you think? She has the shape of my face and eyes, but she got your intelligence, which is a relief," he said, referring to their second child who is now a renowned lawyer just like her mom when Kiyoko was still practicing her profession.

They went through the next pages, telling Kiyoko different stories related to the photos. He's almost amazed at how he could still remember every detail of their adventures together. He smiled, thinking that everything he did with Kiyoko even then is unforgettable and is worth remembering, even after all those years.

The next page after their college graduation contained the photos of his proposal. He popped the question in the same exact spot where he asked her to be his girlfriend and much to his relief and joy, she had the same answer five years later. The next pages contained their wedding pictures. He felt wetness glazing over his eyes as they roamed over the pictures, seeing everyone's happy faces, especially theirs. 

"As usual, babe. You took the biggest slice of cake. How many did you get a refill, hm? Twice? I bet you stood up three times ," he said with a chuckle, making Kiyoko hum again beside him. "Our wedding was the second happiest day of my life, Kiyo."

The next pages contained her journey as she carried Kris, their first child. Those nine months were hard, considering that Kiyoko insisted on attending her law classes until she reached the eighth month mark. Her mood swings and cravings didn't really help, remembering how she used to wake him up at 2 in the morning to get a Big Mac drizzled with spicy barbecue sauce, threatening to kick him out of their house if he won't return within 10 minutes. And when he arrived, order in hand with his shirt drenched in sweat, she had already fallen back to sleep.

"This was the best day of my entire life," he said, pointing at his picture while carrying Kris in his arms for the first tine. His tears were flowing freely and his right hand was in a cast since Kiyoko preferred to grip his hand rather than the side rails of the delivery table as she pushed their daughter out into the world.

"I didn't really feel how painful that fracture was, babe. I got our baby in my arms. That was all I could focus on," he said, smiling as his tears started to slowly fall down his cheeks. Kiyoko noticed it, and wordlessly, she reached for his face and wiped his tears away. He took her hand and pressed the back of it on his lips, smiling at her before leaning in to kiss her lips.

"I love you, Kiyoko," he whispered. He only pulled back when their youngest child, Tami, cleared her throat from her position by the door.

"Sorry dad, but it's Mommy's naptime already," she said as she approached then, putting her hand on her mom's shoulder. Kōshi nodded as he closed the album, smiling up at his daughter. 

"It's okay. I just got emotional since, you know, I'm very much in love with your mom," he said with a chuckle as he kissed Kiyoko’s hand again. 

Tami chuckled before asking. "Even after all these years, dad? You're still as cheesy as ever."

"Of course. Your mother and I promised to love each other forever. And you know me, I never break my promises."

Tami smiled before patting his shoulder. "And I know Mom loves you, and will always love you, dad, in her own ways," she said before helping Kiyoko up. "Mom, let's go take a nap, okay? Keiko and Kris are coming over with the kids. We're gonna have a mini reunion of some sort." Kiyoko nodded at her as Kōshi smiled before she was led to her room by her daughter.

Suddenly, Kiyoko stopped in her tracks and turned around with a confused expression on her face.

"Who are you, by the way?" she asked Kōshi, who merely smiled.

"It's Kōshi, babe. Your Kōshi-kun," he answered, his smile fixated on his lips.

Kiyoko slowly nodded, giving him a small smile in return. "Nice meeting you. Can you say hi to my husband? The smiley one in the photos. You know him, right?"  Kōshi nodded and with that, she let Tami lead her out to her room for her nap.

As the door closed, Kōshi stood up to return the album on the shelf. He has been doing the same exact routine everyday for five years now, ever since Alzheimer's disease took its toll on the brilliant lawyer, making her memory fail which caused her to barely recognize or remember Kōshi. He thought that maybe, their reminiscence of their love story would slowly restore her memory, but he knew that the effects of the disease are irreversible.

He doesn't care though, even if Kiyoko barely utters a single word to him, or that he does all the talking, or that she asks him who he was everyday. What's important is that they grew old together and he gets to spend time with the love of his life, reminding her everyday of their journey and telling her tirelessly how much he loves her.


End file.
